


Miles de veces

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso si es un hecho irrefutable que está en medio de un bosque, si se repite miles de veces que está en la luna tarde o temprano lo creerá, así funciona la locura. Y no hay nada más simple que engañarse a uno mismo, aunque eso implique que luego ya no pueda ver el bosque, ni oír los "Te amo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles de veces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío, jamás habría hecho lo que ese *** le hizo a Laxus y al Raijinshuu, y que conste Mashima que esto no te lo voy a perdonar. Jamás.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Sting.
> 
> Extensión: 250 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Simplemente un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió en el momento, y me gustó como idea para plasmarlo. Así que aquí está.

Miras a tu alrededor y sabes que estás en un bosque, que no estás en el mar, en un valle o en algo tan ilógico como la luna. Sin embargo, si te repites miles de veces algo es probable que lo creas. Si te repites miles de veces que estás en la luna quizás cuando alguien te pregunte donde estás ya no te sea tan ilógico responder " _en la luna"_ , aunque te miren raro. Después de todo, sabes que así funciona la locura.

Por eso, luego de repetirte miles de veces que jamás se fijara en ti, que jamás te querrá como tú lo quieres, acabas creyendo que no tienes posibilidades. Porque así funciona la locura y lo sabes Sting. Ya te lo dijiste a ti mismo miles de veces, que él nunca te amará, y lo crees con locura.

Por eso cuando  _eso_  pasa, no lo crees. Porque te has repetido miles de veces que estás en la luna y ya no ves bosque alguno. Te dijiste un centenar de veces que nunca te amará y por eso sabes,  _SABES_ , que el Dragneel miente. Solo se está burlando de ti. Él nunca te amará, aunque diga lo contrario; y tú nunca le creerás, porque ya eres incapaz de creerlo. Y nunca estarán juntos, porque no te ama. Lo sabes con tanta certeza que llega a ser ridículo, así como sabes que no es un bosque lo que te rodea. Pero no puedes hacer nada.

Porque así funciona la locura.


End file.
